Trickery Casino
by Shi Tsu Michaelis
Summary: Adapté de la musique de Len et Rin Kagamine Trickery Casino Court Os


_" A quel jeux jouons nous ce soir? Quelque de chose de stimulant...parions ce qui t'es précieux"_

C'était viscérale, il avait besoin de gagner de ressentir cette engouement, ce désir si impérieux coulait en lui comme un ordre premier, il ne fit rien pour contre dire son corps ni son esprit embuer dans cette ville remplis de désir et d'agitation. Il ne cherchait pas un travail encore moins à gagner de l'argent juste le contrôle de la partie.

_« Préfères-tu perdre ton argent ou ta fierté ? C'est une défaite totale »_

Alors quand il avait entendu parler de ce concours pour le moins inhabituel dans le monde des casinos il avait tout lâchés pour venir, c'était une semaine spéciale dans cette ville en effet chaque année depuis vingt ans maintenant se dérouler un curieux concours : poker, roulette, black jack tous ces jeux ou concourait les accros, les désespérés étaient réunis, dans un seul et même concours. Il entra dans l'immense hall ou transpirait la richesse et le vice, il remis son chapeau noirs a bande jaune correctement sur sa tête, ses cheveux blond mi longs tenaient par l'écharpe blanche qu'il avait autour du coup, le jeune fou avait relevé les manches de sa chemise jaune rayée noirs aux niveaux de ses coudes pour plus de liberté dans ses futurs mouvement, il sentais l'excitation monter en lui, l'adrénaline affluait, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'impatience de pouvoir enfin s'assoir a une table et enfin pouvoir libéré cette frustration trop longtemps accumulés. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser à Elle, la seul femme qui a aimais, il se souvenait encore de son regard espiègle, de la joie de la voir courir vers lui, le toucher de sa peau, ce qu'il avait connu avec elle était comparable aux sentiments qu'il l'étrennait lorsqu'il jouait, mais il avait choisi cette addiction plutôt qu'elle et cela les avaient brisés.

_« Préfères-tu perdre ton amour ou ta fierté ? Je briserais ton cœur une fois tes yeux clos »_

Les éliminatoires commencèrent avec le baccara, beaucoup d'entre eux furent vites évincés pour faire places aux vrais conçurent. Le jeune homme était à présent au quart de final, assis au bar les mains devant lui jointes il observait ses futurs adversaires, pendant les parties qu'il avait effectué il avait laissé trainer ses oreilles et certains murmures lui était parvenus apparemment depuis trois ans il y avait un champion, de surcroit c'était une femme, au vu de son statue c'est elle qui décider du dernier jeu auquel ils s'affronteraient. Il cherchait donc à se rapprocher d'elle pour la voir, sa curiosité le démangeant plus que raison. Mais avec la foule il ne vit que les serveuses, il y avait d'autre femmes qui participer à ce concours néanmoins il sentait qu'elles n'avaient le potentiel pour être championne. Il soupire puis se leva, il devait se reposer demain serait une longue journée pour lui, il se frotta la nuque en se craquant les doigts un soupire de pure sensualité échappa ses lèvres. C'est ce bruit qui attira une jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleues, une robe échancré de couleur bleue et de dentelle noirs, son regard souligné par un fin trait d'eyes ligner épiée sans gêne le jeune homme. Elle présentait que cette homme finirait devant elle, son aura autour de lui n'était pas comme les autres, il n'était pas là pour gagner, mais une soif de contrôle, de tricherie de duperies voilà ce qu'est le jeu. Alors qu'elle s'approcha d'un pas sur une odeur la frappa et la fit s'arrêta net, puis un sourire calculateur traversa son visage pourtant doux. Arrivée juste derrière le blond elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour souffler doucement sur sa nuque et murmura quelques mots.

« **Dépêche-toi d'arriver en final il me tarde de t'affronter** »

Un long frisson le parcourut, sa bouche devient sèche ses yeux se dilatèrent par excitation, mais à peine il fut retourné qu'il ne l'as vit que de dos et mon dieu quelle courbe, la chute de ses reins l'appeler, il ne penser pouvoir ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment d'envie, de plus la femme qui venait de le charmer par ses formes lui avait proposé un challenge plus que délectable il se promit de tout faire pour l'avoir en face.

Le lendemain matin les choses sérieuse commencèrent il affronta plusieurs adversaires sur des jeux de cartes le bluffe est vraiment ennuyeux, et c'est à ce moment alors qu'il avait fini qu'il la vit, elle avait un tailleur noirs et un chemisier blanc, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient tressée en une longue natte tombant sur le côté gauche, celle-ci s'amusait gaiement à jouer avec ne se laissant pas le moins du monde intimidés par les hommes en faces d'elle, elle scruta la foule pour sombre dans les yeux de son challenger, elle lui fit un sourire qui fit accéléré son cœur une fraction de seconde, il avait un sentiment familier mais peux être était ce du a la folie de cette endroit. Il regarda les jeux des autres hommes ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de les cachaient se sentant surement trop sur d'eux face à une femme pourtant diablement séduisante. Ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils plongeaient tout droit dans un piège qu'elle leurs avaient tendues à l' instant même où ils avaient posées leurs fesses autour de cette table. D'un habile tout de main il choppa une carte et la lui fit parvenir, comme si attendant elle ne réagit pas et fit un tapis sans l'ombre d'un remords ou regard pour les hommes seulement son regard ancré dans le sien. Il connaissait son plan pour le conduire là où elle voulait qu'il aille et elle le savait aussi. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle il la comprenait comme si il voyait son miroir en face de lui son double enfin une adversaire digne de ce nom. Les hommes jetèrent leurs cartes en l'air quand elle le montra ses cartes, ses cartes volèrent aussi et avec un sourire malicieux pris l'as de cœur dans sa main en vol et la dirigea vers le jeune tricheur qu'il l'avait aidé. Ce fut à son tour d'être aidé par sa mystérieuse comparasse lors de son dernier match contre une femme à la roulette. Il ne pouvait dire la confiance qu'il accordait à cette blonde mais pourtant il se sentait attiré par elle, pas seulement à cause de l'univers vicieux du jeu mais aussi par le physique avantageux de celle-ci, le plaisir du mystère était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'y soustraire et d'ailleurs pourquoi le faire alors qu'il n'attendait que cette attraction pour se sentir vivant.

« _C'est une situation prédestinées, la roue continue de tourner. C'est l'heure du Show_ »

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus avant leurs derniers défis, la championne avait décidé que le vainqueur serait sur une partie de craps, un simple jeu de dés, comme la sensation étaient grisante, ils ne pouvaient que trembler face à cette frénésie entrainante. Le tricheur avait revêtue sa première tenue, un pantalon noir une chemise jaune rayé et un veston noir, son éternel chapeau et écharpe sur lui, il avait une pièce qu'il s'amusait à envoyer en l'air. Il attendait son double avait impatience, il l'a vit arriver et ce fut alors un choque, bien sûr il l'avait vu de face mais certainement pas d'aussi près et avec cette coupe de cheveux, les derniers jours il l'avait vu avec de longs cheveux bouclés la plus pars mais là elle arborait un coupe courte au niveaux des épaules et lisse, son petit sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres lui firent comprendre trop tard de son erreur et de son addiction, elle était la devant lui, il l'avait aider à gagner et elle aussi , ils étaient enfin l'un en face de l'autre après quatre ans sans se parler ni se voire pourtant il l'avait aimer si fort comment aurait-il pu oublier à ce point les traits de son visage…non…non il ne l'avait pas oublier mais tellement pris dans cette passion dévorante qu'était le jeu il n'avait pas voulu admettre que sa chère et tendre pouvait avoir dépassé le seuil de la dépravation et s'adonnait au même plaisir que lui et surement aussi à cause de lui.

« _Quel sera le dernier jeux ? Le résultat de toutes ses tricheries un simple jeu ou il suffira de lance les dés_ »

Pourtant quand il l'a vit s'assoir à table en face de lui il ne put empêche le contrôleur qui sommeiller en lui de reprendre le cours du jeu. C'est ainsi que dès en mains il retint son souffle avant de la regarder et de les lancer sachant qu'il jouait aussi leurs avenirs, il vit de la tristesse mais aussi de la compassion dans ses yeux. Mais avant que les dés est pu atteindre la table la jeune femme les prirent et les jeta en se levant puis posa un genou sur la table et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser…


End file.
